Sin
by JustMadman
Summary: It all started when Anna said these very words, "I think I like you, Elsa. More than I should." It was difficult to accept it. There were so many reasons not to, after all. What if someone found out? What if they endangered Anna? What if Arendelle overthrew her, their Queen? What position was she in to protect her sister? "I won't let anyone touch you."


Sin

Warning: Death, war, incest, sex, bondage, cuffs, blindfold, light cold play, ice dildo, anal, masturbating, light voyeurism, light begging, light dirty talking, dominant Elsa, submissive Elsa.

* * *

Elsa's life was a constant struggle between right and wrong.

Was sentencing a slave trader to death the right thing to do? What were the consequences? Could she be too harsh on them? Or too lenient?

Was signing this form of peace treaty with Weselton a mistake? Could Weselton once again betray them even though the Duke was gone? Could Arendelle benefit suffer from this? Or worse, lead to Arendelle's downfall?

It terrified Elsa to think she could make a mistake that sent her tumbling down to the depths of hell. Fortunately, with the guidance of Kai and Gerda, she kept herself on the right track...politically anyway.

Her descent to hell was gradual, akin to dipping her toe into a pool to test the temperatures. When it was too hot or too cold, she flinched, jumping away. But slowly and surely,she adjusted to the temperature, her foot went in, slowly, another, and her first step in, deeper, deeper, and before she knew it, she was submerged in sin. And she enjoyed every minute of it.

It all started when Anna said these very words, "I think I like you, Elsa. More than I should."

It was difficult to accept it. There were so many reasons not to, after all. What if someone found out? What if they endangered Anna? What if Arendelle overthrew her, their Queen? What position was she in to protect her sister?

A part of her felt she had it coming, that part of her was relieved. But it still did come as a surprise, as a part of her prayed to the gods she would never hear them.

Fear struck her to the core and her bedroom suffered a case of mold infestation after a few weeks of nightly snowstorms. And nobody could stop it because nobody understood their Queen's inner turmoil.

But somehow, Anna did it.

After getting shunned out of the room, Elsa had nowhere else to go. Before she knew it, she found herself sharing beds with the one who started it all. Her hands hugging her knees under the thick blankets that hid them from the gaze of the auroras, the moon, the stars, and anyone else from the world, their eyes met for a split second. And then she said it again.

"My heart is racing, Elsa. I really love you."

Her eyes darted everywhere but her target of affection, and Anna's heart thumped so hard against her chest everything in her ribs stopped working for a split second. In a moment of impulsivity, her hands grasped her princess' nightgown and pressed her own lips against Anna's.

Her mind cleared, and her eyes softened as she stroked the stunned princess' right cheek. To hell with anyone else, she decided, "I won't let anyone touch you."

That was the dip.

And then the light touches started - the brush of the skin down the sides whenever they ran into each other. As Queen and host, Elsa often gave her guests personal tours around the castle. And as the joyful princess whom lit up the _kingdom_ , Anna seemed to always be around during said times. Abruptly catching her hand whenever there was a person expressing even the slightest romantic interest, hugs around the waist and resting her head on her shoulders, and public kisses on the cheek. Her concerns were easily shrugged off with a smile on her sister's face saying, "what do you mean? Don't sisters do that? By the way, that prince (or princess) was totally interested in you."

"Are you jealous?" She had asked on occasions, unable to resist the upward twitching of her lips.

She never got her answer, but she always knew. The thought of Anna admitting to it in her imagination was enough to make her heart skip beats.

Accepting their feelings for each other, embracing the joy it came with, that was when she realised her first foot was in already. And she couldn't wait to take her next step in.

Unable to gather the courage, Anna initiated everything. Their light pecks on the cheeks eventually weren't enough and their daily kisses in the mornings become those on the lips. On days, regardless of her duties, Elsa found herself stuck in bed because just one on the lips wasn't enough. She found herself craving more and more, and caving into her desires with less and less reluctance.

Time flew. In a blink of an eye, a year had passed and Elsa found herself waist deep. But all thoughts of sinning, all hopes of being right, all her fears of burning in hell, everything was lost. She didn't care anymore - moralities be damned, right and wrong were just like colours. Nothing is black and white, the world is full of colours. So what if hell was made of flames? She was the famed queen of Snow and Ice. All she found herself wondering was, how much further could she go, how much deeper was the waters, and what did it have in store for her?

She took a deep breath, and plunged.

After all, with Anna, what could go wrong?

Famous last words.

During a Russians' visit, a prince was particularly insistent on being alone with the princess. It wasn't uncommon for anyone to seek Anna's hand, of course, so Elsa knew the drill. She would call on Kai to seek Anna (who was always nearby should something happen to her sister so it never took long), Anna would politely turned him down, and they would return to their chambers quietly, with the man escorted by Kai.

But things never always work out. The prince resisted, and both their guards pointed their swords and spears.

"Come with me, I promise you, you won't regret it." He said.

Enraged by his implications, Elsa dropped formalities.

"No." Her hands flew and ice formed all around him. Quickly, his feet were frozen to the ground. When he let go of Anna to try to pull out his legs, Elsa pulled Anna behind her protectively shielding her from anything that could touch her, but a wary hand remained.

The guards were at a loss of what to do, so they attacked, and as the prince was slowly freezing into a sculpture, one by one, men went down. Kai ushered them out, preventing them from getting hit by any weapons that flew their way. By the time they reached the door, the prince was freezing up to his neck, and Elsa heard him yell.

"Monster!" He shouted with his last breath as he turned into a full sculpture that broke into pieces as a soldier stumbled and crashed into him.

Oddly, while the words rang through her mind, it felt empty compared to last time. She _wanted_ to kill him.

The meeting intended by both parties to set up an alliance was called off. The hotheaded foreign dignitaries had proven difficult convinced to that their ruler-to-be was quite the petty child, and that his death was fully unintended. It felt within reason, yet upsetting. However, while she agreed with them the prince's death was unfortunate, Elsa couldn't find it in her to feel guilt, sorrow, or remorse.

Despite attempts to resolve their conflict, both parties soon realised war was inevitable, but Elsa did not grieve at the loss of a potential ally.

"Are you afraid?" Anna asked sitting on her sister's lap hugging Elsa while she was reading a book the night the dignitaries departed.

With the castle was finally quiet and peaceful again, the sisters decided it was finally safe to share chambers again.

"No. Are you?"

"I don't want you to die." Anna said simply.

The thought never occurred to her though. She was but the almighty snow queen who cast a snowstorm over her kingdom without so much as sneeze. And if she died, she would rest in peace knowing she protected her princess. She'd freeze hell and welcome Anna.

"I won't die." She said, flipping a page. She then smirked and sat up straight to see Anna, pouting again. "Besides, who was it that decided to jump around the balcony, pole-dancing around the pillars, seducing the prince?"

Anna darted her eyes, cheeks red as her hair, and muttered embarrassedly, "actually, that was only for you."

Unable to resist the adorable display, Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's. Hands wrapped around her neck, snuggly resting on her shoulders and Elsa began nipping her sister's lower lips, kissing her cheeks and up to her ear. Anna smiled against her neck, letting out a hum as she nuzzled into her skin. When she was close enough, her breath tickled Anna's, causing her to shiver and Elsa whispered into her ear. "And yet you decided to do it when I was with them?"

She could practically feel Anna's eyes widen against her neck when she said it, and smirked inwardly at the image of her sister's surprised face. Hands slid under the gown and onto tanned freckled skin. Moans filled the silence of the room. When Anna tried to do the same, her hand was but snapped away. "You've been very naughty, did you think there wasn't any punishment?"

"Wait, punishment?"

"Oh, yes, milady. _Punishment._ No touching me."

Anna could only gulp and held her hands behind her back like a child getting disciplined while Elsa nipped her jawline. When she reached the neck, she licked a spot she knew so well and suckled onto the flesh. "You're only mine, Anna, no one else's." She breathed against the wet spot. "You shouldn't have danced there, what were you thinking?" Anna gasped at the second one, when warm breath with a mix of cold lips touched her skin before the teeth sunk in.

"I…"

Neatly trimmed fingernails trailed down to her thighs and without touching her, Elsa pulled her nightgown up, slowly displaying inches of her freckled skin. She could only lick her lips.

"Elsa… touch me, please." When Anna's hands reached out for a bit, the older woman stopped with a smirk. With her nightgown over her head, Anna couldn't see a thing.

"Ah ah ah, no touching. Now answer me. Were you going to touch me?" She asked demandingly as she scanned her sister nudely sitting on her lap. "Wow, I can see _everything_."

Anna groaned like a petulant child and quickly returned her hands where they belonged. "No, I wasn't going to touch you. Now can you _please_ help me with this thing?"

She raised an eyebrow as if her sister could see her expression. "You don't seem to understand the situation, Anna."

"What? But-"

"I never got to punish you for that thanks to all the drama. And now you're defying me?" Stroking her chin, she asked. She surveyed her sister's position and thought aloud "now… how shall we do this?"

Resigned, Anna sat between her sister's knees - naked, with hands behind her back with er strapped nightgown pulled over her head, blinding her.

"I like this new look of yours." Elsa mused, pulling her legs back. Anna immediately sat a little higher to give her space.

Anna laughed in return, "what look, I'm naked and I can't see a thing!"

But Elsa didn't laugh back. Instead, she pulled the dress up slightly just enough to see her rosy lips. She stroked Anna's jaws, tracing her lips with a thumb and with a hint of mischief in her voice, she replied, "and I like that."

She placed her shoulders on Anna and whispered in her ear through the celadon green cloth, "I can see everything, I can do anything, and right now, _you_ can't do a thing." and pushed her sister down onto the bed.

Anna didn't answer, probably still surprised by what had just happened, Elsa pressed her lips against the reddening marks on the neck and asked, "are you ready?"

"Hold on."

"What?"

"Elsa? If you've never liked me touching you, I'm sorry."

The blonde blinked at her blinded sister, trying to figure what kind of facial expression she was having, and then laughed. "No, Anna, I like it. I'm just… really into this… surprisingly."

"Oh, um, okay. Sorry." Judging by the giggle, Anna sounded like she was smiling in relief, so Elsa got back to work.

It took a bit for Elsa to regain composure, but at the sight of her sister lying naked before her, it was easy. Anna wriggled a bit, feeling an intense pair of eyes on her. And she knew, because she could feel the change in atmosphere immediately.

Her sister was just _so_ perfect. So beautiful. Her hair splayed over the bed made her just want to run her hands through them. Her freckles over her tanned skin were all in the right places, she wanted to pepper kisses over all of them. Her body was simply so perfect. Everything was perfect, except… except Anna wasn't screaming her names to the heavens.

Suddenly, all she could hear were both their breathing, and the coolness tickled her nose.

"Stop me if I ever go too far, Anna. I just want to make you feel good, okay?"

Anna nodded, "okay."

Elsa traced her hand down her sister's jaw. Her fingers going around the marks she left earlier, she could feel the throbbing sensation from them. It tempted her to leave more, but two was enough. She feared Anna may face difficulty hiding them the next day.

She traced a single drop of sweat that ran down her sister's valley and made a turn. Before her finger reached Anna's left breast, she brought it to her lips, tasting it. She licked her lips in delight, smirking when Anna gave a soft gasp, as if she was anticipating something, when she stopped.

"You haven't given me your answer yet." She said, smirking. Her finger twirled around her nipples, almost touching it.

Somehow, it was like Anna couldn't answer, so Elsa prompted it, "I'm waiting~"

"...I wasn't thinking." Anna said softly. Her nipples hardened, and her breath getting heavier by the minute.

"That's right, you weren't. I haven't touched you yet, Anna. Were you expecting this?"

"N-no."

"Do you like it?"

When Anna didn't answer, Elsa removed her hand. "W-wait wait, no!... I like it," she admitted shyly.

"Good girl…" Elsa cooed. To reward her, she latched her mouth onto the stiff nipple and played with it with her tongue, sucking onto it as she tweaked the other nipple. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Anna could only moan in response. It thrilled her. With Anna all to herself after weeks of tiresome negotiation, and finally being in command again, Elsa found herself wanting more of this. Never once, had she thought of giving Anna orders, or commanding her like she did a servant or soldier, but when she felt herself drip down her thighs, she knew she needed more of this.

Slowly, her other hand treaded down her stomach to touch her slit. "So wet, Anna." The gaping hole twitched, upon being stroked, as if begging to be entered. "And eager."

When a finger slid in her warm, slick, cunt, Anna bucked. Elsa widened her eyes in surprise. It took her until Anna bucked her hips again and the clenching of her pussy onto her finger to process it. "Wow, Anna. You're close already? You like this, don't you?"

Anna made a "hnnnng" sound, resisting the urge to grind and nodded eagerly.

"You like being treated like a child? You like being punished badly?" Anna kept nodding, and Elsa kept moving, slowly, to draw it all out. "You like it when I fuck you while you cannot see?"

Finally when Anna arched her back, Elsa filled her sister with as deep as her fingers could go and pulled out, repeating the gesture and quickened her pacing. The sounds Anna made got louder and louder. Her toes curled, thrusting her hips simultaneously, and her chest kept rising and falling. Elsa couldn't help but kiss the droplets of perspiration rolling down her stomach, licking her every essence.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, her feet started kicking against the sheets as best as she could. "I-I'm- going-! I-I-I can't!"

" _Let it go_ , Anna, _let it go._ " She then did a come hither motion as she kissed down her sister's valley to her bellybutton. And when Anna was at her peak, spasmodically bucking her hips, she thumbed Anna's clit, earning herself a relieved scream.

"I'm coming!" Liquid spurt all over the bed as Anna came. But Elsa wasn't stopping. Anna's face turned red as she screamed, "Elsa- Elsa!"

Another finger entered, and Elsa lowered herself to lick the slick wetness between Anna's thighs. She blew a light cool breeze over her sister's clit, causing Anna to spasm. "Elsa!"

"Like that?"

At this point, Anna couldn't take it anymore. Hands flew, and grasped onto Elsa's head. "Yes! Please!"

Her nostrils flared at the smell of her sister's cum. She licked her wet fingers and with another hand, held onto the Anna's left leg. She pressed her tongue against Anna's clit, playing with it as Anna struggled beneath her.

"You mean this?" She asked, blowing gently against the wet clit.

"More, please!" And then Elsa paused in all her movement. She was about to ask something but Anna was so desperate _she_ didn't stop. "Elsa, please! Help me! I'm- aah-ahhh!"

Elsa sat up and watched as Anna shamelessly grind her pussy against her face, with her fingers knuckles deep her. With every stroke she pressed her tongue against her sister's clit, she wanted more. Looking up, the view was fantastic, but it could be better, so she pulled out.

She took off the dress and pulled Anna up to her knees. She placed out three fingers between her thighs and looked Anna straight in the eyes, "Come get it."

Panting, Anna stared half-blankly at her wide eyed. With every breathe, her face quickly regained colour. And when she could finally breathe, she whispered, "three?"

And Elsa simply nodded.

Eagerly, Anna climbed. Her hands curled around Elsa's shoulders and she carefully sat on her sister's fingers. It slid smoothly in and Anna slowly started moving. She got faster and faster. With her eyes almost closed, and her hair all mussed up, Elsa could hardly see the beauty above her. So she wiped away the strawberry blonde mess uncovering desperate teal eyes.

"Elsa, Elsa, I'm-" She gasped, barely able to speak.

"Already?"

Anna nodded furiously. "Smack me."

Instantly, she placed her hand on Anna's shoulder, prompting her to stop. With her eyebrows raised, she tilted her head back and asked, obviously taken aback, "What?"

Anna largely ignored the question and resumed fucking herself with her speechless sister's fingers, "hurry, smack me." She gripped tightly onto Elsa's hand and slapped it on her butt. She gasped lightly and her cunt tightened around Elsa's fingers. Elsa did a come hither motion then, and Anna screamed.

Everything slowed down to a halt as the princess came down from her high. Elsa gently placed the exhausted Anna back on the bed and lied down beside her.

She let the smile across her face stretch so wide it almost hurt when Anna turned to face her.

She wriggled a hand under her sister's waist and flung the other over and asked, "You liked that, huh?" cheekily when the younger one's eyes finally opened.

Anna, still delirious and half-awake, or half-asleep, hummed pleasantly, "Hmm? Yeah, I guess..." as she rested her head in the crook of Elsa's neck, rubbing her nose against it. "Elsa..? Can we talk tomorrow? I kinda want to just sleep…"

The words rang in her head like a bell. Anna enjoyed it - she almost couldn't believe it. It was a moment of impulsiveness and all she wanted to do was try to be playful with her sister. Before she agreed, Elsa hugged her sister tightly and murmured, "good, because we have lots to talk about."

After a long lecture about the crazies they did the other night, the two established a couple of rules: First and foremost, ironically, " _stop_ " was a terrible word to use to stop. Secondly, telling someone to " _smack_ " them made no sense, especially when nothing was agreed before. Thirdly and most importantly, as her sister insisted, if someone was about to climax, _do_. _Not_. _Stop_.

Elsa found herself pretty satisfied with the results after an hour of discussing ground rules with a full blown blushing Anna as she retold the events of last night. Her sister was so red she almost pinched her cheeks and kissed her all morning. But really, she was just glad to learn more about how to please Anna, though, clearly, she wasn't one for delayed gratification.

Finally given a well-deserved break, Elsa spent the morning making no progress in her plans and thought about nothing but Anna.

Love… was one thing.

The things they did together was... entirely another.

Although they had spent their nights together intimately many times before, last night was entirely different. It felt like they had opened a door to something. A whole new world of sorts. Was Anna willing to enter this world with her? Said princess, to both their distraught, had a prior commitment to Kristoff for the day, so sitting alone in the library, Elsa's thoughts couldn't stop returning to the events of last night.

The more time she spent thinking about it, the more heated her cheeks felt. She was _not_ over the fact Anna confessed she heard someone saying it while she was hanging out with Kristoff - it made her wonder where their friend brought her sister to.

It felt like she had shared a new part of herself to Anna - a part she herself wasn't aware of. Whatever the did then, she greatly enjoyed it. The absolute faith Anna had in her when they both dived head into whatever it was they did spurred her even further.

Feeling steam emit from her face, Elsa shoved it in a book she was reading.

"Elsa?"

Upon hearing her sister's voice, the Queen perked up. There Anna was, by the door, _not_ walking in. Neither of them seemed able to look at each other in the eye, and Elsa felt like they had gone back to the first time they kissed. The morning after she made her promise to Anna, neither of them could make _any_ contact without flushing. She felt like a lovesick puppy. She feigned a cough to swallow the embarrassment in her throat, "Anna?"

"I uh… Can we… do a little something tonight? I… um… really enjoyed yesterday… you know, what we uh, did, you know?"

A giddy grin forced its way onto Elsa's face and she had to duck her mouth behind the book. "Uhmm, alright. Do you have something in mind?"

"Y-yeah! I do, actually. A couple of things. Do you want me to tell you now?"

Elsa wasn't sure at this point whether Anna was blind or was she just deluding when she felt herself melting.

It took forever for the sun to set. It was surprising for Kai to find their ruler, for once, was not fighting to remain in the study despite the neverending pile of paperwork she had to go through.

When she had arrived at her chambers, found Anna in bed waiting patiently in her chambers at night.

"Are you sure?" It surprised her how steady her voice was considering how much she was shaking. Just the thought of it scared her - to ever cast snow or ice intentionally on her beloved sister. _Again._ Never, in her thoughts the entire day, had she come across the possibility of Anna making such a request.

Anna smiled, "come here," and pulled her to bed. "I love you, and I trust you."

Her words did little in comforting Elsa. But willing to please her, Elsa mustered the courage, combined with lots of patience and trust, Elsa came to enjoy her powers as well. Whenever Anna's grip onto the sheets tightened, her legs kicked violently as she writhed in bed under her, begging for release, Elsa felt empowered, _needed,_ secure, and in control.

During the day, when she did her duties as the Queen, Elsa held not the mindset of a lovesick puppy that wanted nothing more than to be with her sister. It was like taking a breather after her plunge, and there was that black-and-white mentality of what was right and wrong again.

During the day, she found her mind wandering, naturally to thoughts about Anna. She felt herself drowning in this pool of red, sinfully tempting. But it was simply thrilling, even exhilarating. More than a pool, it was like… diving into the ocean, the sea - where there seemed to be no limits, but you knew there had to be. So what were they?

"Anna, do you trust me?" She asked when Kai left the hall for her last petitioner for the day.

Sitting in beside her throne, Anna looked at her with a mix of concern and curiosity. "Of course I do, what's up?" she replied without hesitation.

Elsa resisted the urge to shove her sister onto the floor when Anna tilted her head slightly, revealing the pretty neck and freckles showered over her shoulder. "I want... to try something new with you."

"Sure?"

"But I can't tell you what is it."

Anna sat up and leaned in and whispered, "then we'll just use ' _cups'_ for what you have in mind tonight."

When Anna giggled, it drove Elsa crazy. Her heart fluttered and the pretty much lost a third of the petitioner's words in the meeting later on - something about using her powers to improve their defences. But mangled by her plans for Anna later, she couldn't properly consider the possible consequences it could have on Arendelle. After what seemed like eternity, she gave up.

"Sir…"

"Markus. Gregor Markus, your Majesty."

"Yes, Sir Markus. Indeed, using my powers to cast a wall around Arendelle proves to be a great defense for Arendelle. Contrary to your beliefs, I know not the limits of my abilities yet. For now, Kai, mark a date in the next week for me to test my limits and consider other possibilities, both in the regards of defense and offense, how my powers may contribute to Arendelle."

Quickly, Kai scribbled onto a piece of paper when theirs eyes met. When he finished writing, he gave Elsa a short nod signalling he was complete. Elsa then nodded back and turned to the petitioner, "will that do, Sir Markus?"

The astute man nodded and bowed. "Many thanks, your Majesty. The citizens of Arendelle would be tremendously grateful for your considerations." Quickly, he was escorted out the room, proud of what he had accomplished.

"You don't know the limits of your powers?" Anna piped up.

Elsa merely nodded solemnly before she ordered the guards to lock the door on their way out, leaving the princess and her alone. "I don't. And who said you could speak?"

Anna shivered and made a face, realising Elsa's plans had started. And clearly, her first rules were to not speak unless asked to.

"Come here, Anna." Elsa said and then pointed to the space before her, where her subjects would kneel or bow before addressing their agendas. "Stand here."

She then walked round to the back of the chair and picked up a piece of clothing and threw it at her younger sister.

"Strip. And put this on."

When her sister looked at her confused, she commanded sternly, "I will not repeat myself." And Anna scrambled out of her dress and put it on.

Anna shivered a little when she was clothless as she picked up the clothing she caught. "E-Elsa, it's just a plain white shirt and a handkerchief."

Her slim arms started to show when she took off her dress. When the dress fell to the ground, Elsa admired the smooth skin she wanted so badly to kiss.

Elsa sat back in her throne and marvelled at her sister's nudity. She lifted her right leg over her left, and asked, "and what of it?" Without a word of retort, Anna obediently draped it over her shoulders.

Anna turned around to put it on, giving Elsa a good view of her back and neck filled with her own bite marks as they arms disappeared into the white shirt before turning back to face Elsa.

Elsa had to take a deep breath and command, "don't button them. And let your hair down, I like it better that way."

Anna untied her bun, letting her loose braid cascade down her shoulders. Even from a few feet away, Elsa could see how self-conscious her younger sister was.

When she was done, she looked up to her sister, at a loss of what to do. "Cover your eyes with the handkerchief." And Anna did… or at least _tried,_ with much struggle.

Two minutes passed and Elsa broke into a laughter, causing the younger one to pout. "Oh god, Anna, you're such a dork! Come here, you."

"You don't see _me_ laughing at you when you couldn't stay decide on your official signature." Anna muttered, still pouting as she turned around, hands pressing the handkerchief against her ears. Elsa bent down to tie the knot behind them.

"Tying a knot is pretty common a skill. Signing, however, especially for a monarch, needs to be difficult to imitate and reputable. And it was even more difficult to decide which one when all of them were so ugly."

"I like them all, they're all pretty. I can't even do calligraphy."Anna yipped when she felt the knot tightened behind her head and returned to her position without being ordered to.

Elsa hummed in acknowledgement even though she had disagreed. "I'm going to cuff you. Are you ready?"

Surprised by how sharp her sister's voice was, jumped and stopped tapping her covered eyes. She then turned around and raised her hands and nodded with excitement written all over her face, "I'm born ready."

It took a moment after cuffing her sister for Elsa to return to this certain… _mood_ (for the lack of better word) she had for these special moments. When she was ready, she took a deep breath and looked at her sister in the same position as pictured.

There was a feeling rising within, as if a boiling urge to dominate her sister, to have total control over her, to know how she thought, felt, and did, and to take them into her own hands. To make her cry, and pant, to beg her like she needs her. She took another deep breath and swallowed her temptations, deciding to take things slowly.

"How do you feel, Anna?"

"The wrists feel a little cold. Unusually warm." Anna's soft words ran down her spine, and Elsa shivered.

"Are you afraid someone will come in?"

Anna nodded.

"Do you not trust our guards, Anna?" She smirked when her princess hesitated before nodding slowly. "Then why do you fear?"

"Because if anyone sees-"

"Nobody will. Trust me." Despite the guards being by the doors, locked nonetheless, Elsa had taken precaution to build a thick wall of ice so they couldn't be opened while her sister was undressing.

When Anna didn't respond, Elsa moved on. She crossed her legs again and waved her wrist. A cool breeze washed over Anna's legs, the apex of her thighs, kneading them together tightly, rubbing against each other. "Now spread your legs. Touch yourself."

"Yes, my Queen." Anna replied softly.

With a gulp, Anna spread her knees apart revealing her cunt. She raised a hand to her breasts but was stopped when she remembered, by the chains' resistance, that if she touched them, she wasn't going to be able to touch herself already gaping pussy. So instead, she leaned back and placed it on the red carpeted floor. Falling back, she spread her leg open and widely for all her queen to see. And with the other hand, she pushed apart the strands of wet red hair shrouding her slowly dripping cunt.

At the sight, Elsa nearly groaned at the distance between them, but instead shuffled her legs to distract herself from the heated dampness forming between them.

The iron cuffs rested on her inner thighs, making her shiver. She started by stroking the sides, gently pressing the nub above. She bit her lips when she felt her legs twitch and the urge to gasp arose. Elsa watched with silent amusement and leaned her head on her right hand, resting it on her throne. When a finger slid in, and Anna took in a sharp breath and sighed little.

"Three fingers. Slowly, and thoroughly, Anna." She said as a drip of saliva dribbled down her sister's jaw.

Without a word of resistance, she slid another two digits in, promptly fucking herself with three fingers. Anna whimpered whenever her fingers moved in. As she slowly pulled out, she let out a sigh. Elsa crossed her legs yet again and licked her lips as she watched her sister's cum dribble down her asshole twitching with every shiver her sister made. She had never been a fan before, but watching as the tight muscle clench onto nothing, she could feel herself getting wet as well as the urge to put something in rose in her.

In a matter of seconds, Anna's fingers were speeding up. Her back arched, giving her sister greater visual access to her drenched pussy, and when she moved too fast to Elsa's liking, a cold breeze would pass her legs causing her to shiver and "stop."

"B-but Elsa-" she rasped, her hips bucking and fingers moving so slightly. But Elsa muttered not a word and smirked, all-knowingly. "Elsa?"

"Slowly, Anna. I want to enjoy this." She cooed, watching as her sister inches her fingers in ever so slowly, whimpering and quivering. "Touch your clit. Only your clit."

"O-o-okay," she whispered. Albeit slowly, Anna used her thumb to tease her clit, thumbing and pinching it. It didn't take long for Anna to almost climax again. Her toes curled and her pussy was raised so high. Anna kept whimpering until she was so close she screamed and almost came when her sister's rigid voice came loud and clear, " _STOP,"_ shocking her into a halt.

"E-Elsa?" her voice shook with uncertainty, and Elsa wanted at this point nothing but to let her sister climax, but she needed this to last longer - the longer the better.

"Such a good girl," Elsa murmured. "Now take your fingers out, and lick them clean. Once you're done, I want you to stand up, legs at shoulder length apart, hands behind your back."

"Y-yes, your majesty."

Somehow, Anna managed to pull out her fingers out, drenched with her own juices. Despite the chains clunking against one another heavily, Elsa saw nothing but the slick fingers dripping as her sister brought them to her mouth which she wanted nothing more than to taste them herself.

But in all due time.

Two fingers went in, and Elsa resisted moaning just at the sight of her sister sucking her fingers clean. When she was done, she licked the spaces in between her fingers. The third touched her cheek which she couldn't reach to clean with her tongue, so she wiped it off her face and she sucked her third and a fourth finger clean and dry of her own juices. Biting her lips was all Elsa could do to stop herself from making a sound - a good thing she had blindfolded Anna, or their roles could have swopped. Once her fingers were clean, gleaming from her saliva, she picked herself up and stepped towards her sister.

Elsa reached out to Anna's hands and pulled her over. Placing her sister's knees on her sides, Elsa looked up - Anna's mouth was still slack, probably still confused. Her knees remained shaking and at her shoulder level, her pussy kept clenching.

Finally, she stroked a cool finger up the slit, "you want more, don't you?"

"Y-yes, your Majesty. Please, I need to-" her words were interrupted with a sudden extreme cold piece of ice placed just beneath her, moving back and forth, but not entering her.

"Now, now, all I asked was a yes-or-no question, didn't I?"

Anna pursed her lips and replied with a 'mm'.

"You want this, don't you, Anna? It's _so big_ , it could fill you more than your three fingers." Elsa teased as she stroked her sister's slit with the phallus-shaped ice. Drips of cum fell onto it, making sliding across Anna's entrance much smoother and it took almost all of Elsa to not enter her when her sister started rubbing herself against it. "Look at how long it is, too. Can you imagine how deep it'd go?"

The sheer cold sitting below her hot pussy made Anna shiver with need and Elsa could tell it took all of her to not fuck herself immediately. "Y-yes, yes, _please_."

"Well, _what are you so afraid of?"_

"R-really?"

"Sure, go ahead. Go as fast as you want, I'll hold it steady, don't worry." Elsa said gently. She then formed a stand in between her legs, merging it with the ice dildo, holding it in place for her sister.

And Anna did. After getting comfortable with the slick coolness, Anna sunk herself, inch by inch, drawing long moans. It took some time for her to adjust to the seven inch phallus sitting comfortably in her.

"Feeling good?"

At this point, Anna's breath was shaky and didn't seem able to speak and just nodded before grinding herself herself on the penis-shaped ice. In and out, in and out, as she slowly reached her orgasm, Elsa blew lightly a breath of snow onto one of her sister's bouncing breast. Anna screamed, even as she took it bouncing, into her mouth, and arched her back, as if prompting Elsa for more.

"Elsa, please! No, no, too much!" Anna begged. But Elsa didn't stop. She suckled onto the mound hard and lapped onto the nipple. With her left hand, she held Anna steady by the ass and with the other she grabbed onto Anna's other breast. She flicked at the hard nipple and pinched it.

Anna's pants quickened, her moans became gasps for air, and Anna bounced even faster. The sounds of the chains rattling intensified and when she could feel Anna's butt clenching tightly in her hands, she knew her sister was really close to her limits so Elsa twisted her nippled when Anna threw her head and screamed.

Cum spilled out onto the throne and Anna slowed down to catch her breath, resting herself with the ice dildo still in her. Anna hung her head and rested it against the cushioning back of Elsa's throne. Elsa could feel her sister's warm breathing against her shoulders, panting just above it, but it wasn't enough. There was still more to what she had in mind.

"Good?"

Somewhere Anna managed a "yeah," between her moans and a "so good, Elsa, so good."

"Good, 'cause there's more." She said. "Don't stop moving."

"Wha-?" Before Anna could react, Elsa pinched her sister's ass, causing her sister to yip.

Anna jumped and her entire body rose, emptying herself before sinking onto the dildo again. Immediately aroused, her hips slowly started moving again, fucking herself slowly with the ice phallus. This time, she raised herself all the way before taking it all the way in, and Elsa had to bite her lips as she watched her sister's cunt stretch when she took in the tip. "Elsa, Elsa, I'm still-"

Hearing her own name instead of the expected designation, Elsa groped Anna's other butt cheek lightly, causing her sister to moan even louder. Her forward thrusting quickened as apologies tumbled from her lips.

"Good girl. Now keep going, Anna." Elsa said. Shifting her focus to Anna's face, drool slipping down her chin. Anna pursed her lips tightly as she tried not to make a noise. But she failed when Elsa spread her butt cheeks apart, probing the tight muscle with a finger. She tried hard not to reveal, but the fear of making her sister uncomfortable took over. A sign of vulnerability she prayed wouldn't ruin her sister's night.

"Is… is that okay?" She asked with much hesitance.

Anna gritted her teeth a little and nodded, "I'm okay. Just.. need… time to… adjust."

Her heart warmed at Anna's willingness to give this a try with her. "Alright, I want you to move slowly. I'm going to slowly enter you from here and I don't want this to hurt…"

At will, Anna slowed down, and Elsa managed to hold her finger at only the entrance, massaging its edges.

"Elsa- Elsa, please, put it in…"

"You… like it?"

"Yes, please, _please_." Her asshole clenched tightly, uninvitingly, and Elsa had to keep pressing against the rim of Anna's asshole.

"Relax, Anna, if you resist, it'll hurt." It took a lot of prompting before Anna finally did. When her finger was in, Elsa held it still and waited for Anna to nod for more. She could feel the tightness of her sister's ass clenching onto her finger. It was so warm and tight, and she wondered how Anna felt.

When Anna nodded, inch by inch, her finger went deeper.

"Feels good?" She asked, moving her fingers slowly as Anna paced herself on the dildo.

Anna nodded.

"Say it."

"Yes, it feels good, your Majesty. I love it, my ass… fuck, my ass feels really good."

"Oh gods, your pussy is clenching again. You're going to cum again, aren't you?"

"Yes, please, let me."

With her free hand, Elsa moved it down to hold onto Anna's hips and hovered her thumb over her sister's clit. A light blue glow surrounded it and Anna let out a sharp gasp.

"What?"

"Please, let me cum!"

Elsa licked her lips as she watched juice spilling from her sister's tight cunt. The chains pulled to their limits, made little to no sound as Anna stretched her arms to both sides. She decided against teasing the nub and untied the blindfolds instead. Anna's blinked her eyes really hard a few times and shook her head. "E-Elsa?"

"I want to watch you as you watch yourself as you cum."

"Elsa, I can't-"

"You can."

"I-I- I'm-"

"Eyes on the mirror, Anna." Magically, a piece of rectangular reflective piece of ice was formed, and Anna watched as she fucked her drenched hot pussy with the ice dildo. Elsa spread the red strands apart and Anna shivered as she used a bit of ice to stick them aside, slightly brushing her hot clit. "Good girl," she cooed.

"I'm- I'm coming!" She screamed as she gave herself one last thrust, pushing the phallus-shaped ice as deep as it could go into her. Cum spilled everywhere, even on Elsa's lap, but she didn't care. Watching Anna fucking herself in nothing but a white piece of cloth, rippling in pleasure was worth every second of it. After she took out her finger and dissolved the ice-penis into thin air, Elsa unlocked the cuffs behind her sister and pulled her into a tight warm hug.

Minutes after, when Anna's eyes opened all groggy, she asked, "are you okay? How was it? Was it too much for you? Did or does anything hurt?"

Anna wiped away the fatigue catching in her eyes and sat on her sister's lap. Feeling her hands cold and free, she stretched them quickly and held onto Elsa by the shoulder and peppered butterfly kisses on her sister, sending them fluttering in the Queen's belly. The two of them giggled until Elsa asked again, "no, seriously, Anna. Is everything okay?"

"Okay? That was fantastic. It was _ice_ of you to do this for me. How did you think of it? Oh god, Elsa, you _have_ to know. Ice. Dildo. _Better than just ice cubes._ "

"I… honestly don't know." She shrugged at the first part, blatantly ignoring her sister's post-sex puns (a new habit she had no idea where her sister picked up from), she honestly didn't. All she did was put a couple of things together to test Anna's limits. But- "Wait- ice cubes, what? Anna? No! All that aside, do you need a drink? Bed? Sleep? Chocolate, maybe?"

Anna placed her lips gently on Elsa's nose, causing Elsa to blush and pout, and laughed. "Stop worrying, Elsa. I'm fine. Well, my wrist hurts a little after being cuffed for so long, but it'll heal eventually. I _am_ thirsty too… and," She cupped the heat between Elsa's legs and whispered into her sister's ear, whispering with a sinful grin, "besides, your Majesty needs some help, don't you?"

After relief sunk in, Elsa smiled inwardly at her sister's excitement. Despite reaching a point of no return, and even though she could stop before she took another dive further into the ocean of sins, she wondered - if the things she did harmed absolutely no one, if the things they did made everyone happy, the ones she loved deeply ecstatic, was it truly a sin?

* * *

Commissioned by Spooths: Tbh, I'll just list a few ideas/kinks that could be used with what you have (also I could've sworn you've written g!p b4). So: canon, begging, medium BDSM, ice stuff, light breath play, "dirty talk", any type of penetration, aftercare, fluffy dialogue, accidental character breaks, definitely some emotional lead in involving incest guilt, let it go or ice puns, mentioning of actual plot (perhaps about war or world domination), and of course it'd dom!elsa and sub!anna.

A/N: Hi guys, long time no see! As you can see, I'm doing commissions now. Feel free to check it out on my tumblr blog: mad-frozen, at the commissions page if you're interested! To Spooths, I truly truly hope I did what you wanted justice and as close to possible as what you had in mind. Hmm, it definitely _way_ exceeded what we agreed upon, but it's okay, I'd like to leave it as it all of you who has read this, I hope you enjoyed it. If you noticed any mistakes I've missed out during my edit, have any feedback, be it positive or negative, feel free to comment or leave me a message. ^^

PS: The word 'sin' kept popping into my head so I decided to title it that, what did you guys think of it?


End file.
